The Prince
by Mrs. Ugly
Summary: a conversation between nisei and seimei about how seimei is a proper prince.  machiavelli-style


WARNING: spoilers of books 1-8

Disclaimer: I don't own Loveless, guys. shocker, i know

Description: how seimei is a proper prince, except when it comes to Ritsuka

This is what happens when you think of manga while cramming for your finals. Did anyone else notice this parallel?

The Prince

Nisei glanced out the window, drumming his fingers. He didn't really want to be here, what with Seimei completely ignoring him and having nothing to do. He tried to strike up a conversation a few times, but his sacrifice was completely absorbed in some book, which was, evidently, way more interesting than him. Nisei sighed impatiently. He couldn't wait until they arrived at the Seven Voices Academy. Then there would finally be some action.

"Nee, Seimei," Nisei yawned. "Whatcha reading?"

Seimei looked up. "What?" He sounded annoyed.

"What ya reading?" Nisei asked, knowing he was playing with fire. His sacrifice had quite clearly told him to shut up, already twice now. To his surprise, Seimei responded.

"The Prince. By Machiavelli."

"The Prince? Is it interesting?" Obviously.

"Yes, Nisei. _Very_." There was something about the way Seimei would speak sometimes that would send a thrill through Nisei's whole body. This was one of those times.

"What's it about?"

"It's about how to be a successful ruler."

"Huh," said Nisei, disappointed. For all Seimei's interest in this prince book, he was expecting something more dramatic.

"Do you want to hear some of his quotes?"

Nisei looked up, surprised. "Uh, yeah."

Seimei cleared his throat and read: "It is much safer to be feared than loved. Love is preserved by the link of obligation, which, owing to the baseness of men, is broken at every opportunity for their advantage. But fear preserves you by a dread of punishment, which never fails. This makes a lot of sense to me, Nisei. Among animals, love will always stray. Likes and dislikes can change instantly. But power is eternal…" Seimei smiled, making Nisei shiver. Seimei looked so dark. So… in control?

"What else?" he breathed, fascinated.

"Appear merciful, faithful, humane, religious, and be so," read Seimei. "but with a mind so framed that should you require not to be so, you may be able and know how to change to the opposite."

Nisei smiled. He was beginning to understand the appeal for Seimei.

"Men are so simple of mind, and so much dominated by their immediate needs that a deceitful man will always find plenty who are ready to be deceived."

Was Seimei deceiving him? Using him? _I am not your sacrifice. You are my fighter._ Yeah, probably. Whatever.

"Heh, so you're a proper prince, then."

"What makes you say that, Nisei?"

"Seems you agree with a lot of the stuff this Machiawhata guy is saying."

"It makes sense to me, yes," said Seimei softly.

"Wait, but what about Ritsuka, then, huh?" Nisei could never understand why Seimei loved Ritsuka so much. It made him feel sick. "Do you deceive Ritsuka? Make him fear you?"

"Ritsuka is different, Nisei," Seimei informed him. "Only animals should be manipulated. And I don't want Ritsuka to be afraid of me. In fact, I fear that. I want to be loved by him." Suddenly, Nisei realized their taxi had stopped. Oh, they had arrived. Seimei closed his book, and put it in his bag.

"Let's go, Nisei."

Nisei paid their fare and got out of the taxi, holding the door for Seimei.

"Soon," mused Seimei. "I will be seeing my Ritsuka. It's been so long."

"It's not gonna be pleasant," Nisei smirked.

"Hush," commanded Seimei. Then he paused, and turned to look at Nisei. "Oh, and by the way, this is another quote by Machiavelli, though you have probably heard of it, it is so famous: the ends justify the means."

A/N: I'm sorry if I made Nisei OOC. There is not much information given about his personality, so I had to use my imagination a little.

and if you don't know who machiavelli is, google his quotes. i swear, seimei is almost QUOTING him in the manga :D anyways, rate and review plz. constructive criticism is also appreciated. i like feedback. thnx!


End file.
